Break My Heart
by TakeOverWorld
Summary: 'Your eyes are funny mister,' Those five words sealed Sora's fate. Raised by Orichumaru and freed by Sasuke to be a part of team Hebi, Sora's just a ninja girl trying to find a way. Sasuke X OC


A/N This chapters a tad short. A tad. The titles a tad to sentimental for me. A tad. Ok, I'ma stop with the tad thing.

This isn't going to be a ton of fluff, though, or just depressingly heart breaking. I actually started writing this 2 years ago, and I reread it lately and I liked it. Yeah.

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or the characters**. Except Sora, that is. So, anyway, without further delay, here's my story.

* * *

_'My name is Sora because I was born to fly through the sky!' _

_The woman just chuckled lightly and ruffled the girl's hair. Then she went back to her business. And ignored her. _

_Time passes like usual._

_"…Everyone? Huh? Why are you not moving?"_

As her eyes flickered open Sora sat up. She hadn't had that dream since forever. What was the point in wanting to dream a dream of the past when the past was over, that was the whole reason it was the past!

There were small slivers of light, coming in through the bars in the window. Sora got off the hard, narrow bed and crept over to the window, imagining what it was like to fly in that cool night sky. To fly undaunted by anything and anyone. But the window wouldn't tell her, couldn't. Why was she even thinking that in the first place?

It was too early. There was nothing to do in the cell like room if it was early. Sighing softly, Sora lay back on the bed and went back to sleep.

She got woken up again by the noise of keys in the door. Behind it, was Kabuto, holding a plate of sludgy stuff, Sora's breakfast.

"Eat it quickly," he said. "Orichumaru wants to see you," The door shut, footsteps back down the corridor. Orichumaru wanted to see Sora? How strange. Normally he was preoccupied with the Sasuke that he had made his. Sora's nose wrinkled in her interpretation of a snicker.

She crouched down and spooned up some of the 'breakfast', a mixture of different factors in the human diet. Carbohydrates, calcium, fruits and vegetables, ect. It tasted the same as always. Like wallpaper mixture. And Sora could actually say that truthfully, having tasted wallpaper mixture. When the plate was empty, she stood up again, and made her way down the corridors to where Orichumaru was. She had only walked the corridors once, when she was brought there, but already she knew the way. The corridors were untasteful, grey, grey, and grey, with random blood spatters on them.

Ahh. As Sora pushed open the double doors leading to the training compartment, she got blasted by a sudden bout of wind. The first time she had felt it in ages. She closed her eyes for a minute, and took in the experience as if for the first time.

Might as well. All she did all day was stay cramped up in her room cell.

Orichumaru and Sasuke were still training. Sora leaned on a bar that ran all the way around the compound, watching them. Somehow she didn't think Orichumaru would be too pleased if she interrupted them. Sasuke was pretty fast. His actions were pretty controlled. It looked like he was strong enough to overpower Orichumaru. What else was he learning there?

But his eyes… Sora caught a glimpse of those dark eyes and wondered. What was the point in the end? Then she realized she had been staring at him and Sasuke was now looking at her. She looked at him a couple seconds more, before looking at Orichumaru. The, quite frankly, creepy snake like man was becoming her over. She climbed nimbly over the bar and dropped down, not breaking in her stride as she walked over to the two males.

"Ahh, Sora. This is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is Sora Minamato," Orichumaru introduced them. Sora considered the meaning of the greeting before wrinkling her nose again. Not that she had much experience, but in situation like this, you were meant to say 'hello' or something like that, right?

"Hello Sasuke. Nice to meet you," Sora said, a deadpan expression on her face, totally destroying the serenity of the greeting. One of Sasukes eyebrows raised up slightly, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Sasuke, you can go now." Orchumaru said. Sasuke looked at Sora, before walking away, to his room, Sora guessed. What else could he do around this shitty place?

"Sora," The creepy man said her name again. "You are beginning to wear out the reason I brought you here in the first place."

Which was? Her A-M-A-Z-I-N-G ninja skills. Obviously.

Yeah, right.

Like any one could compare to an Uchiha.

"I want to see if you have in improved," Orichumaru said, cough/laughing after the statement. And how was she supposed to have improved something? Sora guessed she had improved at doing nothing for long periods of time. "So I am setting you a test. Tomorrow, you and Sasuke are going to fight. I want you to put in your all."

A droplet of water fell down the smooth side of a leaf, that over hang onto a concrete wall. The droplet splashed onto the wall, breaking up into smaller droplets. A mayfly was born, stretching its wings and taking a few tentative flaps, before beginning its first and last day on the Earth.

Sora was sure, as she took a long route around the concrete building, that if she didn't pass the test she would die. Even if Sasuke didn't kill her, Orichumaru would.

Oh well. Be in it for the sake of it and only if you want to. If she didn't want to fight Sasuke, she didn't necessarily have to. She could kill herself. Huh. Maybe.


End file.
